


nova and max being Disasters™

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare & Max Everhart | The Bandit, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	nova and max being Disasters™

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Supernova!

Nova covered her mouth with her elbow, coughing as flour went everywhere.

“Oops,” Max said sheepishly.

She fought back a laugh and shrugged him off. “We can clean that up later,” she said. “I’m sure Hugh and Simon won’t care.”

He nodded, then turned his attention back to helping Nova measure out all of the ingredients. While Max mixed together the ingredients, she started to clean up the flour that had spilled all over the counter and tiled floor.

“You know,” Max began, “this would be a lot easier if we had Adrian or my dads helping us.”

“Are they here right now?” Nova asked, raising her eyebrows at him. He shook his head. “That’s what I thought. We started this alone and we’re going to finish this alone. Got it?”

He saluted her and this time she was unable to hold back her laughter.

After the Supernova, Nova didn’t have anywhere to go, so Hugh and Simon invited her to stay with them for as long as she needed, saying they had more than enough space. At first, she was hesitant. But it didn’t take long for her to adjust into life at the Everhart-Westwood household. For the first few days, things were chaotic. Hugh and Simon were barely there, busy with Council stuff. Then the time came when she and Adrian were expected to return to patrol duty. After two days of doing patrols, it became too much for her and she received permission from the Council to take another week, maybe two, off. So most days, it was just her and Max at the mansion, left to their own devices—which definitely led to some chaotic situations, to say the least. Since both had lacked a normal childhood and upbringing, they found that there were many basic, every-day tasks that they had no idea had to do.

Once the ingredients were all mixed together, Nova found the baking pan and turned the oven on preheat. She and Max worked silently as they rolled out the dough and placed it onto the sheet, both snitching little pieces here and there. Once the bowl of dough was empty and the pan full, she put it into the oven and turned on a timer.

They finished cleaning up the mess from earlier and sat down at the counter.

“What now?” she asked.

“Up for a game of cards?” he returned. She nodded and he left the kitchen to go find a deck of cards.

Max returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, card deck in hand, and sat down at the counter. He shuffled the cards then dealt them out. They started a game of Egyptian Rat Screw. It was a long game and they were nowhere near finished by the time the timer for the cookies had gone off.

Nova sighed and set down her cards. “Don’t you dare peak,” she told him, as she went over to the oven. Once the cookies were out and on a cooling rack, she and Max resumed their game. Ten minutes later, she won, and it was followed by a string of curses from him.

“Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?” said Nova, trying to keep her expression serious.

“My _dads_ are gay,” Max shot back, voice deadpan. “Besides, it's not like you're any better.”

“Touché.” She narrowed her eyes at him, causing both to burst into laughter. Nova gathered up the cards and started to reshuffle them. “Up for another game of ERS?”

Max nodded and she dealt the cards. This game was twice as long as the first one, and Max ended up winning this time.

Deciding to take a break from playing cards, Max found a movie from Adrian's room for them to watch. Nova put the cookies on a plate and brought them into the living room.

All of the cookies were gone by about the halfway mark and both had grown bored. They decided to make another batch. By the time the cookies were in the oven, Nova and Max were covered in even more flour than before.

As they were cleaning up the mess they made, the kitchen door opened and Adrian entered.

“Back from headquarters so early?” asked Nova.

Adrian leaned against the counter. “Turns out,” he began, “they didn’t need my team for patrols after all.” 

Once she and Max finished cleaning up, she moved to stand next to Adrian and Max took a seat at the counter, busying himself with the deck of cards from earlier.

“Well, it looks like you’re a little too late to help bake,” she said, leaning closer to him.

“Shame. Maybe another day?”

Nova nodded, the hint of a smile spreading on her lips. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. As she started to pull away, Adrian kissed her back.

“No kissing in the kitchen!” Max yelled abruptly.

Nova and Adrian jumped apart. Adrian held up his hands, and Nova could tell that he was fighting back a smile.

“Sorry,” began Adrian, “I didn't realize kissing my girlfriend was such an offense.”

“You know the rules: No kissing in family spaces—especially when someone else is in the room.”

Nova and Adrian both rolled their eyes at him.

“I thought that only applied to Hugh,” said Nova. “Seeing as he’s the one that came up with it.”

Max crossed his arms over his chest. “True, but I think it should also apply when I’m around, too.”

Adrian sighed and agreed to Max’s new rule. Nova fought back a grin.

Nearly a month had passed since Nova started living with the Everhart-Westwoods, and while she was actively looking for her own apartment, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the time spent with them.

Max convinced Nova and Adrian to play a quick card game with him, which turned into two rounds. Then two rounds turned into them playing for over an hour. By the time they were done playing, Nova had won more times than she could count and Adrian was left slightly horrified of his little brother’s rather _extensive_ vocabulary.


End file.
